<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotta give into the feeling by PinkGold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915061">Gotta give into the feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold'>PinkGold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Is it worth it? Being hurt by love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris nodded promptly and watched his father for a few more seconds before opening his mouth again and asking quietly, “Do you think Buck will be okay on his own?” </p>
<p>Eddie halted, freezing momentarily as he watched the worried expression on his child’s face. Frankly, if he was being honest with himself, he was trying not to think of Buck at the moment. At least not until he knew Christopher was sound asleep in his room.</p>
<p>He couldn’t slip up in front of his kid, he couldn’t let Chris see how broken he felt.</p>
<p>Eddie’s lips jerked up in a fleeting smile, “I don’t think so, no.” He caressed Chris’ soft hair. “So we’ll just have to take care of him, yeah?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Is it worth it? Being hurt by love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotta give into the feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate Title to this fic: Five times Eddie realizes Buck is a special kind of treasure and one time he acts on it.<br/>Tittle from the fic and the series from 'The Feeling' by Sammy Rae</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie Diaz wasn’t nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course not. That would imply that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> something to be nervous about, something to be scared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which he wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, not him. Not Edmundo Diaz, Texan boy, former military soldier, single father (of the most precious kid in the world), who just decided to move into LA and start a new life for him and his kid, in a new house, with a new job, meeting new people…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it would scare the living shit of any other, but not him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it felt like some kind of otherworldly punishment that he was already wide awake before his alarm clock went off. He groaned as he massaged his eyelids tiredly and ignored the buzzing of his phone that indicated he got a message. Knowing who the only person in the world who would message him at six o’clock in the morning was, he ignored it. Better try to have a good day before reading whatever his father had to say about him and his life choices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he hoped his lack of sleep wouldn’t botch his new coworkers’ impressions of him. On the first day, even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher, on the other hand, wasn’t worried about impressions at all, it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, daddy!” he said, sitting up on his bed when Eddie went to check up on him. The kid was a ball of energy, with a smile that could match the sun in its brightness. It warmed Eddie deep in his core, fueling him for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, buddy, or we’ll be late, and there’s no getting late on the first day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that everyday, dad.” Christopher said as he left bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s always true.” Eddie shrugged with a smirk and promptly went through their morning routine with Chris at his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire department he’d been issued was intimidating at first glance. He’d arrived early so there weren’t many people running around, only the crew that was still in duty and waiting for their shift to end. He tightened his grip on his duffel bag and marched on, not being able to ignore the memories from when he first enlisted in the army rising at the feeling of similarity. He remembered that same bubbling excitement growing in his stomach as he walked into the military barracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t feel any different as he made his way to Captain Robert Nash’s office that morning, feeling like a wave of electricity was running through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the 118, Diaz.” Captain Nash said with a smile, and that was the first time he noticed that things would be slightly different working on the firefighter department compared to the military.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For instance, things weren’t as strict, which still meant you had to be at the department on time, had to give your best at all moments, but also meant there was space to be playful and enjoy life in a way Eddie had forgotten about while on duty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people he worked with also seemed to be closer, in a way. Like a family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he found out wasn’t different -and frankly he wouldn’t have expected otherwise- was how badly some people reacted to new members</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Really, he got that: people felt threatened when someone invaded their space, it was natural, Eddie remembered his biology classes enough to know that all animals had some kind of territorial instinct. But it didn’t mean he didn’t find it a pain in the ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan Buckley was one of them, and Eddie was sure to be dead if looks could kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy seemed to be pleasant enough to be around when talking with other people. He had a nice smile and a friendly air around him, but he closed up instantly when he noticed Eddie’s presence. It was tiring. If they were supposed to work together, they should at least know how to coexist in the same place without Buckley having to prove himself every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like right that moment in the gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen a punching bag early that morning and waited till after lunch to release some stress by punching it. It was good, kept him focused on one thing, almost like meditating. But of course Buckley had to be there as well, glistening with sweat as he lifted the heavy weights. His dark grey tank top hugged his wide back in all the right places, and Eddie shifted his eyes back to the punching bag before they got lost on those smooth, strong arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just ignore, he told himself, shaking his head free of any unwanted thoughts. Eddie just needed to focus on the bag, delete the rest of his surroundings. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>punch, punch, punch, turn and kick. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was working really well for starters, Buckley seemed to be ignoring him just as Eddie was ignoring him. Maybe they would be able to work like that, in the end, if they just ignore each other. Nothing wrong with that- Eddie was somewhat used to ignoring what bothered him, he just hoped Buckley was too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his guard down, focusing on the impact of his wrapped knuckles against the heavy bag, letting the burning feeling of his muscles wash over him, making his blood thrum in his ears. It felt good, always did, when he could lash out his bottled frustrations on something. Not that he was an aggressive person, no way. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>mamá </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t raise a brainless brute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Buckley insulted someone who was supposedly his friend just to make a point, Eddie’s blood boiled in a different tune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your problem, man?” he managed to say. Calm thoughts, be cool. This was not something to get pissed about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are my problem.” Buck answered, widening his stance and trying to look menacing and big.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm thoughts, Edmundo, calm thoughts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they didn’t find a way to get along, Eddie’s life would be a living hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>II.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carla was an absolute treasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie didn’t know how Buck found someone as caring and dedicated to her job, but he did, and Eddie would never forget that. He was forever grateful to his friend, even if Buck didn’t know it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly, he’d become tense when Buck had said he wanted to introduce Eddie to someone. The only thing running around Eddie’s mind at the time had been their earlier conversation about finding him a girlfriend, and it made him freeze. He had thousands of different rejections on the tip of his tongue, but before Eddie could say any of them, Buck turned the situation upside down and introduced him to Chris’ new caretaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All from a passing conversation they had with </span>
  <em>
    <span>tía </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pepa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie snorted, remembering the smile Buck gave him, smart and knowing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Díos,</span>
  </em>
  <span> this man wasn’t real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carla and Christopher clicked instantly, and Eddie found it both amusing and relaxing to watch the two interact before his shift that Saturday morning. He should be getting ready for work, but instead he stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter as he watched Carla and Chris in the living room, sitting cross legged on the floor and discussing the different colors in Chris’ pencil case seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t have asked for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His watch chimed, alerting him a last time that it was time to go. With a longing sigh, Eddie finished his coffee, rinsed his mug and made his way to Chris. His duffle was already waiting for him on the door, so he only had to change  from his pajamas into something more decent before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddy, it’s time for me to go to work.” Eddie said, and his heart squeezed at the protesting whines his kid let out. “I know, kid. I didn’t even have time to come and join you guys for the fun, but after I come home, you can tell me all about it, how does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris’ face broke into a smile and he nodded, already turning back to his pencils and pieces of paper. Eddie nodded to himself, made a quick job of changing before getting ready to leave. Carla was waiting for him on the door, and followed him to the porch before giving him a reassuring smile.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine with me, I can assure you.” Carla said, tilting her head to the side as she watched him closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie shook his head. “Oh, I know. Chris is in really good hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carla smiled and wiggled her fingers playfully. “That he is.” her smile dropped a little as she watched Eddie place the strap of his duffle on his shoulders. “Listen, there was something I wanted to talk to you.” her brows furrowed slightly with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, is there something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She chuckled and shook her head, sobering up quick. “It’s about Buck. I’ve known him from quite some time now, and one can easily see that the kid has a heart of gold.” She chuckled, Eddie joined in, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for sure. I will never forget what he did for Chris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, face was kind, a contrast to her sharp eyes, “Good, don’t forget. Because Buck cares </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeply.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He doesn’t stop until he can make the people he cares about happy, and that includes you and Christopher now, and he deserves the gratitude, even if he doesn’t think so. I just want you to know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caught Eddie off guard. He frowned, letting Carla’s words sink in slowly, getting used to the idea. It somehow didn’t make him feel nervous or awkward to know that Buck cared for him, even though they’ve known each other for only just a couple of months. The opposite, in fact, it felt great, like a heavy weight lifted off his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because maybe he didn’t want to admit to himself, but he came to trust and care for Buck after only a day working with the man, and knowing Buck felt the same was… fantastic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile grew wider, more genuine. “Don’t worry, somehow, that oversized Golden Retriever grew on me too. I won’t let him off the hook before properly thanking him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she approved his response, maybe she was being polite, but she hugged him, squeezed him tight, and gave him a smile when they parted. “Good. You keep that up and you’ll fit right into that crazy family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how’s Carla? Did Chris like her?” Buck jumped him as soon as he arrived at the station. He had an expectant expression as he followed Eddie inside the lockers. Eddie blinked, taking in his friend’s hopeful eyes and the nervous curve of his mouth and clearly saw what Carla was talking about: someone who cared.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie acknowledged that thought and nodded as he answered, “Yeah, she’s perfect. She seems to know everything there is about handling kids with special needs, and Chris loves her already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck’s smile brightened. It highlighted his clear blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you she was great.” he beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie nodded again, drifting back to the conversation they had before he left, to her warning (because now Eddie could see it as it was, a real warning. If Eddie were to ever take Buck for granted or worse, he didn’t have a doubt Carla would be one of the first to kick his ass) and to her protective behaviour towards Buck. It was clear Buck mattered to her, and to know his friend had another person looking after him calmed some of Eddie’s nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She really is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>III.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two have an adorable son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie halted, his grip on Christopher tightening before he could slip from his arms as a cold breeze seeped through Eddie’s every pore. His ears were pounding and his palms growing sweaty, he couldn’t focus on anything at that moment, except getting far away from that elf lady, even if it meant leaving Buck alone to explain themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could just pretend he didn’t hear it, play dumb. Buck wouldn’t mention it if he didn’t bring it up, yeah?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that there was anything to talk about. They knew what they meant to each other. They were friends. Only that- scratch that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. Besides, Eddie didn’t… he didn’t… he gulped drily around the lump growing inside his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had Shannon. They had a relationship, even if he could barely call it that nowadays. They were working through stuff, and that should be all he had to think about, and not-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not his height, nor his muscles, nor his hair. His smile shouldn’t get to Eddie the way it does, shouldn’t make his heart stop, neither should those eyes. Expressive, clear eyes, free from any kind of malice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it had been any other person who invoked as many unwanted feelings out of Eddie, he would have already pushed away, he knew himself enough to know so. But when Buck pulled, Eddie let him. There was something in Buck, something in his friendship, or maybe in his personality that made Eddie feel secure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe those stuttered words about protecting Eddie’s back all those months ago actually meant something to Eddie, even if unconsciously. It terrified him as much as was a relief to know how much he could trust this man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That joyful, carefree, beautiful-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head free from any other thought just as Buck slowed his pace as he caught up with them. His friend offered him a warm smile before he shot a few questions to Chris about their evening with Santa. Eddie’s mind continued to wander as he half-listened to his kid laughing together with Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a pleasant mix of sounds, one he could even admit to himself to enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like a lifetime and too soon when they arrived at the parking lot. Buck followed them to Eddie’s car and helped him buckle in Chris, promising to call on Christmas day so they could gush over the phone about the gifts Santa Claus gave them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if Buck would be getting anything from Christmas. He frowned, maybe he should buy the man something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would be too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Chris to start snoring softly from his seat. His day had been full, Eddie smiled fondly as he remembered their evening activities. He closed Chris’s door with a delicate thud and turned to Buck, walking with him behind the car’s rear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want a ride?” Eddie asked, unconsciously slowing his pace so their walk towards the driver’s side took longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry. Maddie’s house is only a block away, and it’s still not that dark to be dangerous.” Buck shrugged, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie raised an eyebrow but nodded, not really trusting his friend’s instincts about LA streets at night, but not knowing how to convince him otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You message me when you get home, you hear? Or I’m calling 911.” Eddie warned, opening the door but made no move to enter it. Instead, Eddie pulled the door between them, like a physical barrier protecting him from his next words. “Hey, Buck, about what that woman said…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That woman, you mean the Santa’s helper?” Buck pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the direction they came from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh.” Eddie frowned down at the metallic painting of the door, trying to arrange his thoughts. “What she said… about us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know,</span>
  </em>
  <span> just ignore it, okay?” He took a deep breath. “I hope that doesn’t make things awkward between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awkward? No.” Buck’s eyebrows rose as he shook his head, letting out a breathy chuckle. “You know, it felt great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie snapped his eyes back at him, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be called that kid’s father… I’d be proud to be called that everyday. He’s a great kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thanked himself from putting the door between them, or he would have kissed Buck in a surge. Cupped his cheeks with both his hands and let himself get closer and show Buck what he did to Eddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the door was in the way, and he didn’t let himself move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we having tonight, Buck?” Eddie asked on the phone while walking down the supermarket aisles at a leisure pace. He had half his mind on the phone and the other keeping an eye on Chris, who was a couple of meters away, clutching on his crutches excitedly as he tried to decide which snack would be more appropriate to take to Buck’s apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking carbonara.” Buck answered, and Eddie could hear the smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby’s been teaching you new recipes, eh?” Eddie joked, trying his best to hide how impressed and proud he was of his best friend from getting into new hobbies while out of duty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, this one I searched myself.” he said. “I thought you might be tired of the same recipe every time. You-- I mean, as in you and Chris, of course.” he amended quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile grew on Eddie’s face even as he ignored the warm pang of his heart. It never ceased to shock Eddie that Buck was actually thoughtful, always having Chris and him in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie, you there?” Buck asked, bringing Eddie’s attention back to the phone call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, yeah, I’m here.” he huffed and nodded, forgetting that Buck couldn’t see it. “Carbonara sounds nice. You need any other ingredients? We are in the supermarket right now, we can get you whatever you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck seemed to think for a moment before answering, “I got everything covered, except maybe a drink? I still have some of Chris’ favorite soda but I read online that white wine goes well with the sauce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” a drink did sound like a good idea to relax after the week they had at work. He’d never admit to Buck’s face, but they all missed him dearly, even if it was for the heavy lifting he normally did on the job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ended the call and pocketed his phone just to see Chris coming back his way with a bag of orange looking Cheetos in hand. He tried not to wince as he thought about the furniture in Buck’s house, but quickly that thought reduced to almost nothing as he remembered Buck did eat those things from time to time. Healthy or not, everyone had their favorite unhealthy snack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at Buck's place only half an hour later and Buck greeted them with warm hugs and smiles that threatened to make Eddie’s heart stop. They sat the brown bags on the kitchen counter and Eddie was pleasantly surprised to see that Buck was already halfway through making dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to lie here, but it does smell pretty nice.” Eddie praised and his eyebrows rose as he looked at the finely chopped ingredients that were waiting to be thrown in the mix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck beamed at him, his smiling ever so contagious that Eddie couldn’t help reaching out and squeezing Buck’s shoulder once. Chris didn’t waste much time after that before snatching Buck’s attention away with stories from his school and the shenanigans his classmates got themselves into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie watched as they walked towards the living room, left behind to deal with the groceries. Buck had a content smile on his face as he listened carefully to the anecdotes, interrupting to ask something here and there, but mostly enjoyed listening to Chris babble about his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much as Eddie enjoyed watching them interact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One would think it would get old, but not for Eddie, not when he could see how happy it made his kid, and how Buck didn’t mind it, at all, in fact, willed Chris to talk more. Eddie didn’t need to be there in the middle to make sure both parties were getting along, hadn’t been there in a long time, as he slowly fell back to the sidelines and watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That knowledge was both incredible and frightening, so Eddie decided not to dwell on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed the kitchen and pulled two beers and Chris’ soda from the fridge before joining them on the couch. The topic now was video games as they chose what to play while waiting for dinner to be ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Eddie started as he leaned back on his chair. He sighed pleased as he looked from his empty plate to the pasta pot, silently calculating if he could eat more without having to deal with the consequences. “you should think about switching jobs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck snorted, smiling and looking down at his plate, which was also empty. He took a swing at his wine before looking directly at Eddie, a shyness edging on his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cooking is just a hobby, I don’t do it that often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lies, lies.” Eddie shook his head playfully, “Every time we come around there’s warm homemade food waiting for us, right, Chris?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris nodded as he chewed the last of his spaghetti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Buck shrugged and smiled sheepishly, “I make an effort when I know you guys are coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s eyebrows shot up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So not everyone tasted your food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck shook his head and the blush the wine gave him only grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even Maddie?” Eddie asked in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” he answered, popping the ‘p’ comically, which got Chris giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hear that, little man?” Eddie turned to Chris and pointed to Buck, “We must be goddamn special to get treated the way we do. It’s a shame the others haven’t gotten a chance to try it, Buck.” he turned back to his friend, who was still having a hard time dealing with the compliments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… you might be right.” Buck shrugged and smiled wider, and Eddie couldn’t help but notice how cute that motion was, and well… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though he’d said it was a shame no one else ever got to taste Buck’s food, the thought that Buck only ever cooked for him and Chris laced through his heart and made him giddy as he and Chris walked back to their car a couple of hours later, carrying the leftovers with them.</span>
</p>
<p><span>-</span> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satiated and now relaxed after a warm bath, Eddie laid down on his bed with a soft groan after tucking Chris away. It wasn’t usually that he found himself enjoyably tired before midnight, but he ran with it. It felt especially nice to fall asleep that night after the events at Buck's place. His mind was on a loop, remembering Buck’s sweet words and looks before he drifted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie wasn’t one to remember his dreams, even the most vivid, enticing ones. But that night, it seemed, his brain had decided to take some matters in hand. An erotic dream. With Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It started with a blurry kiss, wet, soft lips touching his. Full of warmth and tenderness he usually associated with Buck, and, as if on cue, those expressive blue eyes stared down at him, pinning him to where he laid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Buck,” he muttered lowly, watching his friend sit on top of him. Eddie’s hands reached for his hips almost automatically, caressing and enjoying the giving of the soft skin beneath his fingers as Buck surged forward for another breathtaking kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything else aside from the artfully twist of their tongues against each other left Eddie’s mind, and he gasped and writhed under Buck’s weight as he shifted his hips, starting on a slow, sensual pace as he brought his hips down to grind against Eddie’s.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He moaned, breaking the kiss, focusing down to look at the way Buck’s hips moved on top of him. Eddie bit his lips and stifled another moan before looking up and catching Buck’s eyes. They looked hot now, full of intention and lust and promises of more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“More.” Eddie echoed, voice catching at the end. He jerked up, following Buck’s hips for more contact and lifted his chin, exposing his bare neck for Buck and Buck alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That got a groan out of the bigger man. He didn’t waste a moment before latching his teeth on Eddie’s neck, sucking and licking it earnestly and Eddie could feel those soft lips vibrating in time to every moan he left.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A hand sneaked down between their bodies and Buck caught both of them in his big palm. He stroked them slowly, together with the movement of his hips. Eddie wanted more, wanted the hand to move faster, to Buck to go harder, but he couldn’t mutter anything meaningful aside from a few whines and Buck’s name over and over again and--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he came to himself, still half awake and coming down from his dream, he noticed he had a hand inside his boxers, slightly wet and sticky with precome. His hand was loosely holding the base of his cock, which was aching and begging for attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he breathed out and squeezed his eyes tight, trying his best to forget the images and the hot sensations the dream arouse. But no matter what he did, no matter what he tried to think instead, he couldn’t will any of it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not the panting of Buck’s rasped voice next to his ear, nor the heavenly pressure of his hips against Eddie’s. His moans still echoed all over his head, arousing him deeper and his hand instinctively squeezed around himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, buckling his hips slightly as if trying to find a pressure that wasn’t there anymore. Pleasure coursed through his veins, waking up his every cell as he throbbed harder in his hand, begging to be touched more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit!” he cursed again, as if muttering to himself out loud would somehow make everything better, make him less aroused, make him forget about the stupid dream and his stupid attraction to his best friend. Eddie sighed and gritted his teeth. He thought he had everything under control, he really did, but this proved otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body still shook from the high the dream gave him, and he sighed again, this time resigned and ready to accept the situation he was in. Eddie would just try to forget everything come morning.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, he gripped his cock harder and moved his hand up, released a shaky breath and stroked down. His whole body spasmed, finally getting what it’s been begging for all along. Eddie huffed and closed his eyes as he started a pace, stretching his legs apart for a better position. As he calmed down into a preferable state of mind, his free hand moved down past his cock to fondle gently with his balls, sending shivers down his body as he squeezed it tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would Buck be gentle with him like in his dream? Taking his time and going slow so that he didn’t hurt Eddie at all while still making sure to pleasure him in every way? Or would he bend Eddie in two and fuck him roughly like there was no tomorrow? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie moaned at the thought, circling the head of his cock as he imagined himself chest down on Buck’s dinner table as the man pounded into him with no care whatsoever, holding both his wrists behind Eddie’s naked back so he couldn’t move, couldn’t do much more than take Buck’s cock.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s body arched up, now completely lost to the feeling. His hips moved in wanton, seeking the release that was pooling on his lower belly at each passing moment. God, he could only imagine what he looked like at that moment. Completely gone, groaning and moaning as he jerked himself quickly over the thoughts of his best friend completely wrecking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Buck could see him… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought alone of Buck watching Eddie come apart by his own hands tipped him and he came with a series of soft moans. He chased the feeling for a couple of more strokes, body twitching with the aftermath before stopping completely to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments just lying and breathing hard, Eddie pulled his hands from his boxers and got up to clean himself, hoping that forgetting this moment would be as easy as he first thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People talk a lot about the calm before the storm, but no one says a word about the devastating silence that comes after it. No one talks about the aftershock, everything feels too raw right after it. Those who aren’t mourning are too grateful to speak. Coming face to face with one of nature’s most horrendous disasters would stun anyone to silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to convince Christopher to take a quick shower before bed that night, to wash away what was left from the tsunami. No bathtubs, he’d promised Chris. No bathtubs for a long time for him either. He didn’t think he could stand staying close to a body of water, even as small as the pooled water in a bathtub for months to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, buddy, let’s patch you up before going to bed, alright?” Eddie wrapped Chris with one of the towels hanging close and carefully sat the kid on the empty counter next to the sink. Chris nodded but stayed quiet while Eddie crouched down to grab the first aid kit from the last drawer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a frown on Chris’ face as Eddie examined the cuts. He ignored it, for the time being, knowing that if Chris didn’t come out and say it, he would answer if Eddie asked. The cuts were shallow, nothing that would leave a scar on his baby boy’s face, and Eddie relaxed instantly. Buck had done a great job keeping Chris from danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will sting a little, okay, little man?” Eddie mumbled as he coated his finger with a thin layer of Neosporin and did his best to put as little pressure on the scratches as he could while getting all the medication in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher only flinched at the first contact and held himself up like the brave kid he was. And indeed… Eddie never met a kid as brave as his Chris. He didn’t know how much of that was his influence and how much was Christopher being himself. Eddie just hopped Chris wasn’t being overly brave for his own good. He was just a kid, brave shouldn’t even be a part of his vocabulary yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even if Eddie sometimes despised seeing his kid being courageous- if it wasn’t for it that afternoon… maybe Chris wouldn’t have made it back safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, can I ask you something?” Chris asked after Eddie tucked him under his -very dry, very warm- covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything, you know that.” he kneeled next to the bed and gathered both Chris’ hands in his, not yet wanting to break apart, not after the day they had, not after almost losing his kid. He squeezed their hands, shooing the thought away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris nodded promptly and watched his father for a few more seconds before opening his mouth again and asking quietly, “Do you think Buck will be okay on his own?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie halted, freezing momentarily as he watched the worried expression on his child’s face. Frankly, if he was being honest with himself, he was trying not to think of Buck at the moment. At least not until he knew Christopher was sound asleep in his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t slip up in front of his kid, he couldn’t let Chris see how broken he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s lips jerked up in a fleeting smile, “I don’t think so, no.” He caressed Chris’  soft hair. “So we’ll just have to take care of him, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The both of us?” Chris asked, tucking his nose under the blankets, looking finally close to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The both of us.” Eddie agreed, “We’ll visit him tomorrow before my shift starts, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher nodded enthusiastically, “Can I spend the day again?” his voice carried a hint of worry as if he was afraid his father would say no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And would he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s entire world had turned upside down the moment Buck had stuttered those words to him not even three hours ago. The feeling of having lost Chris was still haunting him, still creeping behind his neck and giving him goosebumps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the dark tar-like feelings he momentaneously felt towards Buck were still blooming ugly and deep into his chest and he still hadn't found it in himself to cut them from their root. He trusted Buck more than he would easily admit to himself, and he knew something like a tsunami wasn’t anyone’s fault, but… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held back a wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you’re feeling better tomorrow morning I’ll let you spend the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris smiled from cheek to cheek, obediently turning off his bedside lamp and shifting to get comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie smiled, truly smiled for the first time ever since this shit show started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, buddy. Now sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the door of Chris’ room gently and sagged. His hands started to shake and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. With a trembling breath and wobbly feet, he made his way to the kitchen and corked a bottle of wine. He’d been waiting to open it on a special occasion, maybe take it with him to their weekly dinners at Buck’s house, but never mind that now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed a reason enough to drink it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really hoped that Chris would get enough sleep because out of the two of them, Eddie didn’t think he’d be able to close his eyes at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not with the memories that would haunt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything had been going fine, from a professional perspective. Tsunamis and other natural disasters were always horrible, but as long as Eddie kept emotionally unattached to the destruction happening around him, he would say it was just another day at work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Call him what you will, but some things are not worth getting shaken up about. Not while working, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his heart had stopped dead when his eyes laid on Buck. Buck, his co-worker, his best friend, his... Buck, who was covered in dirt and dried blood, stumbling forward with a haunted, panicked expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie didn’t waste time before sprinting to him. His heart was beating fast, realizing belatedly that he had been so close to losing someone so important to him to the tsunami. It made him shiver all over with both dread and relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet seeing Eddie didn’t seem to make his friend as relieved as he was expecting. And it was then that the floor beneath his feet gave out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chris?” he asked in a whisper, eyes wide as he held his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He zoned out. Buck’s words weren’t making sense to him anymore, not with the empty pit that became his heart. And it was with a mix of confusing emotions that he saw Christopher there on the back of the mail truck. Eddie’s whole world collapsed around them as he hugged his kid close and safe between his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was alive, they both were. And that was all Eddie could have asked at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, sitting at his empty kitchen table, drinking alone and trying to helplessly forget about the dreadness that that moment invoked, he didn’t know how he would face Buck tomorrow. Eddie didn’t know if he’d ever be able to forget Buck’s expression, forget the palpable fear coming out of him in waves. The guilt in his eyes, it gutted Eddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It gutted him even deeper that he felt angry at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why didn’t he go to the cinema like he said he would? Why weren’t they far from the sea? Why, why, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his face under his hands and he pressed his fingers hard against his eyes until he saw white, doing all he could to keep the stinging in his eyes a minimum. Nothing about what happened today was fair. Nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Logically,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew that. But the desire to blame Buck was coursing through his veins like poison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set his jaw and fought that feeling. Buck was as guilty as Eddie. Wasn’t he the one who had taken Chris to see Buck that morning? Wasn’t he the one who couldn’t stand seeing Buck in so much pain, spending his days under the covers with no motivation, that he thought he could help?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he couldn’t blame Buck, no way he could do that to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet it was only as the first rays of sunlight reached him from the kitchen window that a raw determination sat firmly on the base of his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to make Chris and himself some breakfast, and since he was already wide awake anyways, he went for pancakes. Eddie wasn’t an expert, but he’d seen Buck cooking some before, and it was easy enough to make that he wouldn’t spoil the food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat two plates on the table, followed by the pancakes, a few slices of butter and maple syrup before walking down the hall and knocking on Chris’ door before opening it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, superman, time to wake up.” Eddie sang softly. He sat on the side of the bed and caressed Chris’ cheeks fondly as he opened his bleary eyes. “Sleep well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Chris said, still half asleep and Eddie chuckled. His kid was so adorable, Eddie didn’t know what to do with himself most times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then come, there’s a nice breakfast waiting for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say Chris loved the pancakes was an understatement. He ate all he could eat before sitting back on his chair, sighing dramatically, defeated by the amount of delicious food his father made. Eddie couldn’t help but smiled as he cleaned Chris’ cheeks free from the sticky syrup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are we going to Buck’s house?” Chris asked after he drank all of his orange juice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie looked at the clock, almost 8a.m. He was still a little uncomfortable with everything that happened, grateful that he managed to ease those thundering feelings throughout the night, but still hesitating to give in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, Chris, how are you feeling, buddy?” Eddie questioned, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head in his open palm, watching his kid mindfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I’m really worried about Buck, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even after yesterday? He almost lost you, Chris.” Eddie tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes and waiting for his kid’s answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Chris answered immediately, shaking his head. “He saved me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did?” He didn’t know why that surprised him, to hear Chris say those words, but nothing in his expression made Eddie think he was lying. Christopher was a sincere kid, a good one, he wouldn’t say anything that wasn’t true, and it made Eddie proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He took us to a fire truck. Me and all the other people he saved.” Chris was beaming in his seat. Eddie blinked at him, but let Chris finish speaking. “And then we played ‘I spy’ while we waited for help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie hummed and listened to Chris tell him all about their game in the truck, and something clicked inside him, the last insight he needed before making up his mind. There hadn’t been a safer place for Christopher to be in if not by Buck’s side, and Eddie hated himself for thinking otherwise even if just for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart thrummed hard against his ribcage, with a sudden need to see Buck, to make sure he was okay. He needed to hug the man he so deeply cared for, the man he… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. The man he loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to have Buck close again. His skin itched for that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for Buck.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, buddy,” Eddie clasped his hands together, “go get your things, you’ll be spending the day with your Buck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher nodded joyfully and carefully made his way back to his room, each step full of renewed energy. Eddie chuckled and shook his head, even if deep inside he felt that same energy bubbling excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one thing that they gained from the tsunami, Eddie realized, was a deeper bond. He just wanted to make sure Buck and he were on the</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> same page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>VI.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas present if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even last year couldn’t compare to this, no. Last Christmas had been a special moment for Chris and Eddie, but it missed the warmth that was so easily found in the station this evening. He hugged Christopher closer to his chest and watched as the other children played on the other side of the station. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>abuela</span>
  </em>
  <span> was chatting amicably with Buck and Chris, all the three of them laughing about one thing or another, but Eddie couldn’t focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not after listening in to Hen thanking Buck for getting everyone together. That struck Eddie deep inside. He hadn’t had a clue his best friend had been planning this over the last week. For how long did Isabel know of this plan, and managed to keep it a surprise from him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell Christopher didn’t know of Buck’s plans either, because he looked just as dazed as Eddie felt. But what was more mesmerizing was the look of satisfaction on Buck’s face as his eyes scanned the room and took in everyone’s happy face while he swirled a branch of mistletoe in hand. It was breathtaking to see him so happy and carefree, it made Eddie’s heart jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie cringed internally. His feelings had been ignored for quite some time now, there was no way of telling if he’d be able to hold himself back any longer, and Buck being a hundred percent more lovable than normally was making his job hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Buck left them alone to make small talk with the others, and Eddie had to strain his eyes back to his family before all his attention fell on his best friend. Isabel was watching him curiously, and Eddie shifted uncomfortably on the armchair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she asked, but the spark in her eyes made Eddie realize she already knew what’s up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’m just happy.” Eddie shrugged. It wasn’t a lie. Eddie could count on his fingers the times he felt as happy as he was right now, surrounded by all the family that mattered to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abuela</span>
  </em>
  <span> raised a single eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that, Edmundo.” she smiled and jerked her head towards where Buck was now chatting with Athena and her family. “He makes you happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He makes us both happy!” Christopher interjected proudly before Eddie could think of something to say. He merely nodded, smiling shyly over his kid’s hair, as his mind provided with the best moments the three of them had together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does.” he agreed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What inspired you?” Eddie asked Buck after the group photo was taken. His question was almost lost in the middle of the clattering voices around them, but Buck blinked down at him, looking momentarily surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know,” he shrugged, looking humble, “I saw how sad Chris and you were. I couldn’t just sit around and let that be the end of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the air in his lungs left him at the bluntness and honesty in Buck’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Eddie remembered. Around this time of the season last year, Eddie had suppressed a raw feeling of want, one he was all too familiar nowadays. He remembered the dark evening, Chris sleeping on the car’s backseat. Remembered Buck’s genuine words, and most importantly, remembered the pull Eddie felt towards his friend, and how --at least now-- he regretted fighting that pull, fighting the urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone started to filter out from behind the table, going back to their previous conversations and enjoying all they could of their unusual Christmas celebration, chatting and laughing loudly. Isabel slid away next, being pulled by a very excited Chris, who wanted to join the other kids and play with them and the new toys. Eddie shifted, ready to move away as well, but his eyes caught something on the ceiling, right above him, and he moved impulsively, his chest filling up with courage he didn’t know he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck.” he grabbed the taller man’s wrist gently before he could walk away, before Eddie let his fear overtake him, before he could regret this moment forever. No one was paying them any attention, all busy with something else, so he ignored them in return, at least for a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Buck asked, and his expression made Eddie’s heart beat faster. He’d never seen Buck so comfortable on his own skin. His eyes shone with the reflection of everyone’s smile, and it was mirrored on his face and on his perfect smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie got so lost in the expression, he almost forgot what he had planned on doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a mistletoe right over our heads.” he pointed out, not looking away from Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever was Buck’s response, he’d never know. He surged forward before Buck could react, dropping one hand on Buck’s nape and pulling him down just as he shifted his chin up, and gently, their lips touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck’s lips were soft, much softer than he’d imagined, and Eddie tried to quench the excitement growing under his skin before he was shaking with it. Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> he kissed Buck. His breath hitched when he felt his friend returning the kiss at the same time those broad hands held Eddie’s hips securely, warming Eddie’s entire body in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They parted slowly, Eddie had his eyes closed, partially because he didn’t want to see the shock on Buck’s face and because that way he could memorize the feeling forever. He was just about to step away, even if reluctantly, when Buck whimpered, coming close again and stealing one last kiss, one last touch of their lips before parting for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blue eyes were the first thing Eddie saw when he opened his ones. Huge, warm, tender eyes looking at him with contentment and what might have been a hint of hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Buck asked, tilting his head to the side as a smile threatened to split his face in two. Eddie shifted in Buck’s embrace, only now realizing they were still entangled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie blushed, his mind was growing blank with answers the more he tried to search for a reasonable excuse. He should have thought of the consequences. Too late for that now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you know.” His throat went dry. “Something we can talk about later. Let’s just celebrate tonight.” he smiled, hoping Buck would just drop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Buck did. He squeezed Eddie’s hip once before releasing, and now that they were completely unattached, Eddie found he hated it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything, Buck.” Eddie said in all honesty, sliding his hand away from Buck’s neck slowly, memorizing every inch of his soft skin and taking it to the heart. “Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed reading! There'll be a sequel in the future, so keep your eyes open! &lt;3 <br/>Comments and Kudos are always welcomed, and you can find me over tumblr at @sparkly-angell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>